Cable Girls Wiki:Image Policy
This Image Policy outlines a standard that is intended to make Cable Girls Wiki consistent, clear, and precise. This guide will help editors learn what conditions the images you upload must meet. It applies to all images equally, regardless of uploader, format, and subject. General *ALL images must be directly related to the series or wiki. *When uploading a new image, do not overwrite the existing image unless it is a higher-quality version of the same file. File Extension *There are several file extensions that can be uploaded to Cable Girls Wiki, with the most common being .JPG, .GIF, and .PNG. .PNG files are generally preferable due to its lossless data compression and show full quality of an image. *Do not capitalize file extensions. Always use lowercase for .jpg, .gif, .png, etc. Sources *All images must have clear source info as to where the image is from. For this, they need to have the Filebox template filled out. **Images, aside from promotional images, should come from Siren episodes. **The only exception to this rule are images for cast and crew members used in their own pages. Quality *The image should be of the highest quality available (720p or 1080p). HD screen-captures are preferred, with other formats being secondary. **High-quality images are preferred, thus if duplicate images exist, the lower quality image will be deleted. *Do not scale down the image yourself, as scaled-down images may be of limited use in the future. *At the end of the day, an image is better than no image. However, these rules should be followed to the best of one's ability, and if a low-quality image is uploaded, the said user in question should seek to replace it with one that adheres to the rules as soon as possible. Screencaps Screencaps are the preferred image type for Cable Girls, given the inherent quality. When uploading screencaps, images on pages should be limited to 5 screencaps per scene. We also ask that each image is sized at no more than 250px. This can be done by adding |250px somewhere in the image brackets, i.e. Promotional Images Promotional images of the show and its characters are released from Netflix and their affiliates, therefore this is the preferred quality of images used on character articles. Season/episode premiere promotional images are also welcomed and used with discretion. Naming Conventions Images should have clear, descriptive names that summarise what's in the image. The image must have a proper name, not randomly generated numbers or words unrelated to the image, or a long filename that describes the file when you could put this description in the infobox description parameter. *Misnamed files such as IMG_12345.png or sdfQRTWQerSpl.jpg will either be deleted or renamed depending on the quality, relevancy, and source of the image. Promotional Images Promotional images are named by the following conventions: *'Official Posters': Cable Girls_Netflix_(season)_typeofposter.jpg **'Example': Cable Girls Netflix Season 2 Official Poster.jpg *'Episode Promos': seasonxepisode-Promo-incrementalnumber.jpg **'Example': 2x01-Promo-01.jpg Screencaps Screencaps are named by the following convention: *seasonxepisode-character/description-incrementalnumber.png **'Example': 1x01-Dreams-Lidia-Carlos-001.png Copyright and Licensing All images, gifs, and videos uploaded to the wiki must be tagged with the appropriate copyright tag. This will tell other users who look at the image what license the image falls under, thereby letting them know the copyright status of the image. Images are released by Netflix and/or it's parent companies are deemed fair use under US copyright policy and should be tagged . Screencaps of episodes taken by users and uploaded to the wiki are also deemed fair use under US copyright law and should be tagged with the template. Category:Policies and Guidelines